voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Quantum Abyss
The Quantum Abyss is a region of space where dense neutron stars, even larger dark stars and black holes interact in a way that violates the laws of physics, and causes shifts in space time. It's a chaotic, ever-changing environment. Environment The abyss is filled with large dark stars orbited by dense neutron stars, which causes all nearby celestial bodies to be chaotically pulled into different directions; the concentration of such massive objects creates unusual effects on gravitational waves and the fabric of space-time itself. The area around the abyss is full of warped chunks of organic debris, and the environment is described as chaotic and ever-changing. According to Krolia, since time collapses near dark stars, intense emissions of solar flares in the abyss trigger glimpses of the past and future. There is a path through the abyss of relatively unaffected space-time deemed safe enough to travel, but only with the proper coordinates. Getting too close to gravity wells and their space-time drop-offs is fatal, as living organisms will be stretched into nothingness. Inhabitants While the abyss is a highly dangerous area that can rip objects and intelligent life into nothingness, there are some creatures present around the abyss that attack any traveling ships. They are white, four-legged creatures whose center is comprised of a single large orange and black eye. They fly through space at ease in flocks. Their legs are pointed and durable, used to damage ships they target. The creatures can seemingly turn into white energy and enter ships through concentrations of other energy. Another species seen in the abyss are pods of titanic abyss whales: easily the size of a small planetoid, they feature bright blue eyes, tentacles on their pectorals and tails, rock-like armor that bellows out its own atmosphere, and an entire ecosystem of sustained life in a forest growing on their backs. The creatures even experience their own precipitation. These creatures naturally know how to traverse the abyss while avoiding space-time drop-offs. The abyss whales have parasitic creatures living in its forest, including large insectoids. While hitching a ride on an abyss whale, Keith and Krolia witness a blue light crash into its body like a comet and discover a black, white, and blue canine creature left in its wake. The canine creature is capable of teleporting short distances in bursts of blue light. Within the abyss, a large red planet holds a hidden colony of Alteans. It is used by Lotor to hide a colony of Alteans, along with his experiments on them, which are discovered by Keith and Krolia. Gallery S6E02.18. The Quantum Abyss.png S6E02.53. Entering the abyss and goodbye outside world.png S6E02.54. Are you sure we should go in.png S6E02.56. The probes detected a path.png S6E02.58a. I don't know - the probes were all destroyed 2.png S6E02.59. Something lives in the abyss.png S6E02.61. It's never good when a UFO eyeballs you.png S6E02.62a. KILL IT WITH FIRE 2.png S6E02.63. Abyssal spiders attacking Keith's ship.png S6E02.67. Spider thingys can teleport oh snap.png S6E02.77. So basically stay close so we won't be stretched into nothingness.png S6E02.80. Keith and Krolia stare as a planet vanishes.png S6E02.81. Here comes a wave of something Not Good.png S6E02.94. Time collapses this close to dark stars.png S6E02.139. Zarkon had thousands of scouts searching for them.png S6E02.143. Krolia and Keith face off against another flare.png S6E02.182. The abyss yawns while these two take their time.png S6E02.187a. Space whales ahoy 2.png S6E02.189. The Abyss is drawing them in.png S6E02.251. It's another one of those creatures.png S6E02.255. Will this thing really take us through the Abyss.png S6E02.269. Space whale making its slow way through the abyss.png S6E02.272. Space whales cruising through Abyss.png S6E02.272a. Space whales cruising through Abyss 2.png S6E02.302. The space whale pops out near some unknown world.png|A world beyond the Abyss. S6E02.304a. A mysterious but obviously Galra structure 2.png|The Galra have been even here apparently... Trivia * Keith and Krolia experience two years' worth of time traversing the abyss, while time flows normally for the rest of Team Voltron. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Locations Category:Planets